


Reunite My Separated Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s Relationships, Dom!Sam (mentioned), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reconciliation, Smut, Sub!Lucifer (mentioned), a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. But has a forced absence healed old wounds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite My Separated Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)

Lucifer was lounging in the nest, reading a book, when he heard a noise in the bunker. Jumping up, he grabbed the seraph’s blade that his Father gave him and went to go investigate. As the only person in the place, he had every right to be paranoid. 

What he found in the kitchen, though, made him drop the blade in shock. “Gabriel?” He breathed, not believing that his mate was standing by the fridge, looking for his chocolate milk. 

“Castiel must have drank the last of it.” Gabriel said as he stood up, revealing that his hair had grown to be as long as Sam’s but still the same honey blonde it was before.  Turning around, he gave his brother a smirk, his full beard now visible. “Or it was you?”

Lucifer dropped his head down and kicked at a small scuff in the floor. “It reminded me of you.” he admitted shyly. His own hair grown out a little, curling slightly at the ends and giving him a wholly shaggy appearance. He had scruff on him, not a full beard like his brother, but it was definitely a 5 o’clock shadow. 

“At least it didn’t go bad.” Gabriel said as he took a few steps closer. “I missed you too, Heylel.” he admitted. “It’s lonely upstairs without angels I like to hang around.”

Lucifer nodded and kicked at the scuff again. “It was lonely whenever Sam, Dean, and Castiel went on a hunt.” he confessed quietly. He shuffled forward a little, a little shy, a little scared, a little unsure. 

“Dad was right though. I think it was good for us to get out of each other’s pockets for a while. Gave me time to get some perspective.” Gabriel inched forward until he was standing right in front of Lucifer. 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” he whispered. He slowly raised his head to meet his brother’s gaze. 

“I was hurt that night and couldn’t see past that, not really. And it made me harsh.” Gabriel started. “I was an ass and hope you can forgive me.”

Lucifer gave a soft chuckle and tentatively brought his hand up to cradle his brother’s cheek. “I was out of control and reacted negatively, didn’t listen.” he replied. “I broke a promise, and I’ll understand if you don’t forgive me for that.” He bit his lip and looked away. “Of course I forgive you. You were trying to help, and I threw it back in your face.”

“Stubborn dicks. That’s us.” Gabriel chuckled as he leaned into Lucifer’s touch. “But I’d rather have you than not.”

Lucifer gave a small smile as he stroked Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb. “And I, you.” he whispered. “Did... did you get my prayers?” He had been embarrassed about doing it at first, but Sam had encouraged it with one of his small, secretive smiles and he fell into the ease of doing it. 

“Not at first. Just the most recent ones.” Gabriel admitted, averting his gaze from Lucifer for the first time. “I was still...The first ones were blocked.”

Lucifer nodded, expecting the answer. “I figured. Was. . . was just wondering if any got through. I. . . I haven’t actually prayed in years.” He gave a soft blush at the admission. 

“Yeah, they got through. Including a few of Sam’s less than PG ones.” Gabriel smirked. “He’s really creative and I’m not sure if some of the things he was thinking are humanly possible.”

Lucifer blushed again. He knew about Sam’s less than innocent prayers to their shared mate, but in between learning to control himself and the mild self-loathing that he kept down to a dull roar most of the time, his sex drive had gone downhill. Add in the fact he wasn’t sure how Gabriel would respond to the naughty thoughts he had from time to time and he had kept his prayers as PG as possible, G if he could swing it. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and watched Lucifer. This was the day he’d been dreaming about for what seemed like years to him. He’d even prepared a big speech and a grand entrance but his craving for chocolate milk had thrown it right out the window. Now here he was, standing in front of Lucifer like an awkward prom date. He had to know one thing because everything hinged on the answer he would receive. “Do you think we could start again, Luci’?”

Lucifer took a breath and nodded. “Yes, I think we can,” he admitted. “I love you, Gabriel. You help make me a better person and you’re another part of me. I don’t want to imagine life without you. This. . . this was enough.”

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. “I know what you mean. Life is too damned dull without you and Sam. Cas and Dean too, but don’t tell them I said that. Dean will get a big ego about it.” He bit his bottom lip as he stepped into Lucifer’s personal space. “Is it too soon to ask to kiss you?”

Lucifer let out a breathless laugh. “I would’ve done it the moment I saw you if I wasn’t afraid of you slapping me across the face.” he teased. “It’s not. You can kiss me if you want.”

“I want.” Gabriel whispered before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. His hands coming to rest on Lucifer’s waist as he drags them flush together. Keeping the kiss light and nearly chaste at first, it quickly deepened. Gabriel took his time in reacquainting himself with the contours of his brother’s lips. Sweeping the tip of his tongue over the seam of Lucifer’s lips, then the swell of his bottom lip. 

Lucifer sighed and kissed his brother back, bringing his other hand up to cup Gabriel’s head as the kiss deepened, groaning softly. He allowed his brother to take control of the kiss, allowed him to explore, melting into his hold.

Gabriel reluctantly stopped the kiss and rested his forehead against Lucifer’s. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his pounding, aching heart, he spoke just above a whisper. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“I’m sorry too, Gabriel, for everything.” Lucifer’s breathing was shallow, a bit raspy from emotion. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

“I know. None of us did.” Gabriel kissed the corner of his mouth. “Now, how about I make you my Black Forest Cake and we put all that behind us? I’ll even let you have the first lick of the batter spoon.”

Lucifer blushed and diverted his gaze shyly. “Sounds good.” he agreed. 

“Good.” Gabriel smiled and backed away to start gathering the ingredients they had and conjuring a few they didn’t. “Tell me about what’s been going on while I’ve been on celestial time out.”

Lucifer pulled out a chair and sat in it and rested his chin on the back of the chair. “Umm, nothing really of import? Sam’s been helping me work on control and restraint, and so has Dean. I’ve. . . I’ve gotten better but I’m still. . . . Not in the best place mentally.” he swallowed at the admission. “Sam and I came up with ways for me to tell him what I need, especially when I become overwhelmed with emotions and can’t speak. I’ve regressed a couple of times, but not that many. Returned to Hell once, got out of there as soon as I could.” 

“So Sam is still your Dom?” Gabriel glanced back at his brother and carefully set the carton of eggs on the counter. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. He’s safe worded out a couple of times and we talked about it when we weren’t upset over it. I. . . . I haven’t even topped since you left.” He bit his lower lip. 

“I don’t see that being a problem unless you do.” Gabriel brought his work to the table so he could talk to Lucifer without his back being to him. “Is it a problem?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. It’s not. I actually asked for that.” He looked away in something very akin to shame. 

Gabriel leaned over the table and placed a finger under Lucifer’s chin, lifting it towards him. “Why the frowny face about it? You’re enjoying it, He’s enjoying it…” He tried to look into his brother’s eyes to glean what the problem could be. Gabriel could see that Lucifer seemed calmer overall but there was an underlying current of regret or doubt in each of Lucifer’s words and actions. 

Lucifer bit his lip and cast his eyes down from his brother’s gaze. 

“Come on, Cupcake. Tell me. I won’t judge you for it.” Gabriel urged him on with a tap to his chin. “I might even be able to help.”

Lucifer absently tapped the center of his forehead, his sign for either  _ confused  _ or  _ complicated.  _

Gabriel shook his head in confusion and crinkled his eyebrows together. “I’ve been gone, Luci’. I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“Sorry. It’s. . . . complicated,” Lucifer verbalized, tapping the center of his forehead again. “That’s what that means. Complicated. Or confused.” 

“I like it. Simple and direct if you know what to look for.” Gabriel leaned in a bit further to give him a peck on the end of the nose before returning to his baking. “You’ll have to fill me in on if there’s more of those I should know.”

Lucifer nodded. He showed the sign that meant  _ overwhelmed.  _ “Overwhelmed.” He then tapped the inside of his wrist. “Help.” He bit his lip as he tapped his nose. “Restrain.” 

Gabriel watched each motion carefully then blinked owlishly as he processed it. Communication on that level took practice and thought, something that only could be done with time and that’s when he realized that his concept of time had been skewed. “How long was I gone?”

Lucifer looked away. “Four months, Earth time,” he confessed. “Sam. . . Sam and I started the hand signals that night. And came up with a contract. One for. . . for a D/s relationship.” 

“You went Fifty Shades on me?” Gabriel asked as he raised an eyebrow. “I have to admit, Sam looks good in a suit. But if you two have a contract then where does that leave me? I know it’s a selfish question, it’s...have you two decided to divorce me from the relationship?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. We will be renegotiating the contract once he gets back- he’s on a wendigo hunt right now. I asked for the contract because I wanted to have no control over what happens, and have it be  _ binding.  _ I do not trust a verbal word with this. I trust written.” He looked away in true shame this time. “It’s so I can learn restraint, control, everything.” 

Gabriel sat heavily in the chair next to Lucifer and stared into the middle space of the room. “Four months or four centuries...depending on how you do the math.” he says to himself. “And what if I don’t want a contract? What if I want to trust you?” he asked his mate.

Lucifer sighed. “It’s not you trusting me or me trusting you.” he finally said. “It’s me trusting me. The contract holds me to my word. I’ve already broken a verbal promise to myself. I don’t trust myself to not make the same mistake.” He drew in a shaky breath. “I guess. . . there’s more work for me to do.” 

“I’ve missed so much.” Gabriel said as he looked to Lucifer and moved to sit in his lap, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “It’s like watching a movie that’s half over.”

Lucifer nodded and stroked his brother’s hair. “I’m sorry that I’ve boxed myself in.” he confessed. “But. . . that’s the only way I could think of to help me learn. I wanted to learn, but I didn’t trust myself. I still don’t, not completely. But I needed. . . . I needed someone else in control. It’s why I haven’t topped, or anything like that.” He drew in another shaky breath, closing his eyes. 

“Not even with me?” Gabriel asked quietly as he figitted with the collar of Lucifer’s shirt, fingers accidentally skimming over Sam’s mark on his throat. 

Lucifer shivered and shrugged. “As long as I’m not Domming, I suppose I’d be okay.” he murmured. “But I’m not going to ask that of you consistently, Gabriel.” 

“I’m not talking about being your sub, Heylel. I meant…” Gabriel let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. “Nevermind what I meant. It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does.” Lucifer hummed. “It does to me.” 

“I want..I need you to make love you me. That’s all I need anymore. Just you and Sam loving me again.” Gabriel sniffled slightly as he fought the urge to cry. He’d had so much time to think when alone in his solitary nest and realized the place he’d been put by Lucifer and Sam over time. And it hurt to admit he needed more than that when his brother and Sam were in their current state. “Making me feel like I matter instead of the third wheel that mediates between you.”

Lucifer sighed as he held Gabriel close. “You know I never meant to make you the mediator between us, nor the third wheel. This started off with just us. Just you and me. And I want my brother and lover back. I want my mate back. I want to be able to groom your wings and play pranks with you. I want lazy mornings in bed and amazing sex. I. . . I want you. But I’ve changed, Gabriel, and I’m not entirely sure it’s for the better. But it’s helped me, hasn’t it?” He sniffled himself. “I want you, but I don’t deserve you. You’ve always been too good to me, and I’ve. . . I’ve done almost nothing but hurt you.” 

Gabriel sat up with cheeks wet from silent tears. He gently cups his brother’s face with both hands.  “You have me, Lucifer and it has nothing to do with being deserving or not. I love you. Now and until the last stars burn out. Remember that. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.”

Lucifer nodded. “I love you too.” he whispered. “You mean so much to me.” 

“Then show me.” Gabriel leaned forward and brushed his nose alongside Lucifer’s. “Make love to me, Heylel.”

Lucifer nodded and went to kiss Gabriel when his phone rang. Swearing, he grabbed it and answered it. “Yes, Sam?” He grumbled, right now cursing his contract with the hunter. “I am alive.” 

Gabriel took Lucifer’s diverted attention as a chance to wipe his cheeks dry. When he heard Sam’s name, he smiled weakly and mouthed “Hi Sammich.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ve eaten. Yes, I’ve showered. No, I didn’t eat Dean’s steak. That was Castiel. Yes, I took out the bunny and played with him. No I haven’t masturbated yet.” He stroked Gabriel’s hair as he did so, smiling softly. “When will you be home?” He listened. “Alright. Listen, I’m going to break a couple of rules of the contract, but it’s all for a good reason. I’m letting you know  _ in advance _ so you know that it’s willful, but I promise, it’s for a good reason. I promise. Now, go back to drinking. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” He sighed. “Sam, would I break the rules without provocation or a good reason?  _ That was once. _ Look, I’ll let you know when you come home, alright? I’m hanging up right now.” He hung up and buried his face into Gabriel’s hair as he turned his phone off.   

“Which rules are you about to break?” Gabriel asked with slowly forming grin as he ran his fingernails down the nape of Lucifer’s neck. 

“One, I’m going to cum. Without permission.” He shivered. 

“And the others? Because I’m liking where this is going so far.” Gabriel shifted in Lucifer’s lap until he was straddling him. 

“I’m going to top, I’m not getting off by my hand or his words, I’m turning off my phone.” Lucifer breathed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I want to not have any barriers between us.” 

“Good.” a hint of the old mischievous Gabriel peek out as he gave Lucifer a kiss of his own. “I never liked condoms anyway.”

Lucifer smiled and ran his hands lovingly up and down his brother’s body. “I think you know what I mean.”

“I do.” Gabriel smirked as he rolled his hips. “Now take me to bed before Mr. Gray gets home.”

Lucifer chuckled as he picked his brother up and carried him to the nest. “We have at least twenty-four hours until he gets home,” he said. “And you’re not going to let me live down that contract, are you?”

“Depends.” Gabriel said as he bent down to suck a line of kisses up the side of Lucifer’s neck. “Will I have higher brain function when you’re done with me?”

“I sure hope not.” Lucifer moaned softly. 

“And we have a full twenty-four hours to achieve it.” Gabriel balanced in his brother’s arms as he walked down the hallway. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he peeled it off and tossed it behind them. “Sam can follow the trail like Hansel.”

Lucifer laughed and began nibbling along Gabriel’s jaw. “Sounds good to me.” 

Groaning, the younger angel tipped his head to the side as he gripped Lucifer’s shoulders tightly. “Although, hallway sex is sounding very appealing at the moment.”

Lucifer chuckled as he slid off his shoes and kept carrying Gabriel towards the nest. “Nope. I’m going to take proper care of you.” 

“Sounds like orgasms and wing grooming for everyone.” Gabriel grinned as he snapped his fingers, removing Lucifer’s shirt to his hand then throwing it to the floor. 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer smiled. “Think you can ride me?” he asked softly.

“With a saddle or bareback?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his brother unable to resist making a stupid joke. 

Lucifer laughed warmly and kissed Gabriel sweetly. “Of course you’d make that joke.” 

“And you love it when I make bad jokes. Admit it.” Gabriel murmured as he carded his fingers through his brother’s hair. 

“Of course I do.” Lucifer purred. He made a turn into the bedroom and made his way to the nest.

Gabriel giggled as he ducked under the doorframe. “Home sweet Nest.” He said taking in a long breath as he looked around the room eyeing the o-ring mounted into the wall. “That’s new.” he said with a nod towards the hardware.

Lucifer flushed. “It’s a part of what happens when I ask to be restrained.” he admitted shyly. “So I can’t bite.” 

Gabriel turned his attention back to his brother, cataloging the information away for the time being and dropped a sweet kiss to his lips. “You always were a biter. But instead of talking about that how about we do something about the pants we still have on.”

Lucifer blushed and kissed his brother back. “Sounds good.” he murmured, pressing Gabriel back into the nest on his back and kissing his exposed skin tenderly, like this was the first and last time he’d be able to. 

Sighing in relief, Gabriel keeps his hands tangled in Lucifer’s hair, playing with the curling tips,  as he quietly enjoys the intimacy of his brother’s touch. 

Lucifer purred and placed a soft kiss above his jeans and looked up at his brother. “May I?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Gabriel lifted his head to watch. “Please do. They’re getting awfully tight.”

Lucifer smiled and slowly undid his belt, then his jeans before sliding them off, chuckling at the boxers underneath. “The lollipop ones? Really?” he teased. 

“Do you deny that there’s something good to put in your mouth down there?” Gabriel smirked as he wiggled his hips. His hardened cock straining against the fabric. 

“I would never deny such a thing.” Lucifer chuckled, mouthing along Gabriel’s length through the soft cotton. 

Gabriel groans at the feel of his brother’s mouth, his fingers flexing against Lucifer’s scalp. “Almost forgot what blowjobs felt like.”

Lucifer chuckled and began bringing Gabriel’s boxers down. “I’ve given quite a few.” he admitted. “But you taste sweet. As always.” 

“I cut back on sweets and increased the fruits.” Gabriel lifted his hips slightly to help get his boxers off. “Especially mangos.”

“Mmm, yes.” Lucifer hummed, throwing the boxers somewhere behind him and moving up to lick Gabriel’s length.

Gabriel choked out a gasp at the first touch of Lucifer’s tongue. His hips thrusting upward in search of more.  

Lucifer sighed and licked up his length again, kissing the tip and licking the precum that was gathering. 

“Morningstar...please.” Gabriel begged as he dropped his hands to the sheets and gripping them tighter than he dared grip Lucifer’s hair. It’d been so long since he’d been touched by anyone other than himself that he’d become nearly desperate. It was like finally giving a thirsty man a cup of water. 

“Of course.” Lucifer whispered, swallowing Gabriel down.

Gabriel’s hips came up from the nest as a rush of pleasure ran through him. 

Lucifer hummed soothingly and began sucking lightly, listening to his brother’s body as he did so. Over the past four months Lucifer had become increasingly intuitive, knowing what his partner needed oftentimes before they even did. It was one of the ways he learned control, by paying more attention to his partner than to his own needs. 

“OH!” Gabriel gasped as one of his hands trailed up his own body, rubbing across his stomach and chest. His eyes trained on Lucifer as he bobbed his head. “That’s...that’s good..don’t stop.” 

Lucifer smiled and did every single trick he knew that Gabriel loved, slowly and teasingly. He wanted to make this last. 

Gabriel thanked everyone he could think of when he felt Lucifer’s tongue press just under the head of his cock. He loved it when his brother did that. So much so that he felt the pressure of his orgasm building quicker than he would of liked but couldn’t find the will to stop Lucifer’s wonderful mouth. The mounting pleasure had him gasping and moaning unintelligibly as he writhed against the nest.

Lucifer slowly pulled off and allowed his brother to calm, smirking wickedly. “You taste so good, and the sounds out of your mouth are so sweet.” 

“And you learned a few new tricks.” Gabriel panted for a few breaths before pushing himself up on to his elbows. “I’m not sure I’ll take you opening me up without coming. It’s been too long.”

“Then let me finish undressing and lube myself up, and you can ride me,” Lucifer smiled, beginning to untie his sweatpants. 

Gabriel looked confused for a moment, Lucifer’s choice of words weren’t making sense in his arousal addled brain. “I want to be clear, when you say ride you mean to be inside me, right?”

Lucifer nodded as he shed the sweatpants and his favorite black silk boxers. “Yes.” 

Gabriel rolled over to the nightstand like an excited puppy and rooted around in the drawer until his hand wrapped around the bottle of lube. “Then I want to do it.” He turned over and pushed himself up to stand on his knees. “Want to feel you in my hand.”

Lucifer shivered and shuffled forward, until he was standing right up against the nest. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Pouring some of the liquid into his palm, Gabriel quickly coated his fingers then wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock. Kissing the corner of his mouth, Gabriel slid his hand along his length in slow deliberate movements. “Love you, brother.”

Lucifer shuddered and kissed Gabriel’s jaw. “Love you too, brother.” he breathed, resting his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. “Don’t leave me again, please.” 

“Not if I can help it. Four months was too long.” He kissed Lucifer once more, this time directly on the lips and letting out a soft laugh. “Feels strange to kiss you with that facial hair of yours.” 

“Likewise.” Lucifer laughed quietly, letting his hands trail down to rest on Gabriel’s hips. “But I don’t mind. I like it.” He nibbled along his lower lip. 

“So I shouldn’t shave before Sam gets home?” Gabriel asked as he sped up the movements of his hand on Lucifer’s cock, twisting his wrist when he reached the tip. 

Lucifer moaned softly and shook his head. “No, please don’t,” he breathed, kissing along his neck. 

Gabriel pulled away, taking his hand and neck with him as he crawled backwards to the middle of the nest. In a fit of playfulness he crooked his finger at Lucifer, all the while giving him a smouldering look. “Come with me Mr. Devil. I’ve new sins to show you.”

Lucifer chuckled and crawled into the nest after his brother, laying down on his back next to him. “You're lucky you're cute.” he teased. 

“I’m not cute. I have a manly beard now.” Gabriel straddled Lucifer’s hips and pressed the cleft of his ass against his brother’s hardened length. Pouring more lube onto his fingers, he reaches around and applies it to his opening. “No more twink Gabriel for you.”

“Aww.” Lucifer pouted playfully, moaning softly. “You’re still gonna be my cute baby brother, Gabe.” 

“Well aren’t you a silver tongued devil.” Gabriel said with a smirk as he took his brothers cock in hand and pressed the head against his barely prepared opening. 

Lucifer shivered and smiled. “You know how smooth my tongue can be.” 

“Later, Heylel.” Gabriel winked at him before easing his hips down until he was breached. Taking slow controlled breaths to ease the initial burn of being stretched so quickly, he takes his time to allow himself to adjust to the sensation of being filled. 

Lucifer whined and gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows, taking his own controlled breaths to not cum like a teenager.

With a little work, Gabriel finally sank down until he had every inch of Lucifer inside him. “Oh sweet heaven.” he gasped as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. “Didn’t realize that would be that hard to do.”

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips eagerly. “Jesus fuck!”

“Easy, Heylel.” Gabriel smoothes his hands over Lucifer’s stomach. “I’ll get us there.” He said as he slowly rolled his hips, moving bare fractions at a time. 

Lucifer moaned and relaxed into the mattress, taking deep breathes to calm himself. “Okay,” he breathed. 

After a few sure movements, Gabriel started to pick up his pace. Each thrust of Lucifer into his entrance punching small grunts from him. His hands skated high until he was braced against his brother’s chest. “Fuck, you feel good. Filling me up…” he moaned. 

Lucifer groaned and rested his hands onto Gabriel’s wrists. “You feel so good around me.” He rocked his hips lightly and closed his eyes. “Love the way you look on top of me.”

“Better than me under you?” Gabriel panted as he started to bounce in Lucifer’s lap. Clenching each time he dropped back down. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips underneath of him. “As long as we’re together, I love you.” he whispered. 

“I’m right here, babe.” Gabriel murmured with a groan of his own as he bent down to brush his lips against Lucifer’s. “And I’m going to make you come so hard.”

Lucifer moaned and kissed Gabriel hungrily, his fingers tracing intricate patterns along his brother’s skin. 

For once in a long time it didn’t feel like a competition on who could or would come first. It was just them, together, enjoying each other’s bodies. Gabriel opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as he reached between them and took hold of his own cock. Stroking in time with the strokes inside him. The added sensation making him keen around Lucifer’s tongue.

Lucifer took his time to explore Gabriel’s mouth and body, allowing his hands to roam freely, his mouth to be open, his tongue to be curious. He remapped every single inch of his brother’s body. His breathing soon turned ragged. 

“I..I’m close..” Gabriel panted, his hole fluttering around Lucifer’s shaft. 

“Me too.” Lucifer moaned as he rocked his hips more. He reached one hand up and placed it over his brother's heart. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw where Lucifer placed his hand and knew he was asking permission to touch his grace. “Are you sure?”

Lucifer nodded. “Please.” he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel opened himself fully to his brother and brushed a tendril of his grace against Lucifer. 

Lucifer shivered and opened himself up, surrendering himself to Gabriel and interlinking a tendril of Grace with his brother’s own. 

“Oh god.” Gabriel blasphemed. His grace grappling ahold of Lucifer’s and pulling him tightly to him to try and get closer. In the background of it all he felt Sam’s soul echo their pleasure as Gabriel’s vessel spasmed and screamed. Thick ropes of come landing on Lucifer’s chest as the younger angel unraveled in ecstasy. 

Lucifer whined and came hard, right after his brother soundlessly as he physically tugged Gabriel closer and felt the mark on his back warm up. 

With a final cry Gabriel collapsed completely onto Lucifer’s chest, his body wracked with spasms as he withdraws his grace from Lucifer with a parting caress. Burying his nose in the crook of his brother’s neck, he can’t help but whimper. 

“It’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, holding his brother close and stroking his back. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not gonna let you go.” He tenderly kissed Gabriel’s temple and murmured soothing nonsense into his hair. 

After a few minutes Gabriel kissed the curve of Lucifer’s neck and carefully lifted off of his cock with a wrinkle of his nose. He settled against his brother’s side and let out a contented sigh. “That was..we are so doing that again.”

“I agree,” Lucifer murmured, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and kissing the top of his head. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Gabriel said as he wrapped himself around Lucifer like a love starved octopus. He lets his mind float and relive the moment their graces touched when he remembered the third presence in their bond and started to chuckle.  “Sam..Luci, you better turn on your phone.”

Lucifer groaned, found his phone, and turned it on, only to quickly accept a call with Sam. “Hey Sam.”

“What the hell, Luc’?” Sam said in a stage whisper over the sound of running water. 

“What do you mean, what the hell?” he asked lazily, running his fingers in patterns over Gabriel’s skin. 

“I was in the middle of lunch with Dean when I got your little message through the bond. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have an orgasm in public...in front of your brother and his boyfriend?” Sam growled into the receiver. 

Lucifer hummed idly and smiled mischievously at his brother. “Actually, yes, yes I do. But that was eons ago and completely beside the point.” He smirked. “I hope you return from your hunt sooner rather than later.” 

Gabriel barked out a laugh that he quickly stifled. He wanted his return to be as much of a surprise for Sam as possible. 

“We haven’t found the Wendigo yet, but we’re close.” Sam said with a huff but when he heard the laughter over the phone he pulled it away from his ear for a moment to squint at it before continuing. “Who’s there with you?”

“No one, was watching something while coming down from my high.” Lucifer hummed. 

“One helluva high. We will have a conversation when I get home about how many rules you broke tonight.” Sam said with a sigh as he chucked his ruined boxers in the trashcan of the rest stop.

“I broke at least six, Sam. I know exactly how many I broke, I don’t think that conversation needs to be had.” Lucifer was grinning mischievously. 

“Yeah, tell that to the pair of perfectly good boxers I just threw away. There should be a rule for that.” Sam said sounding more like a petulant child. “At least give me warning when you’re going to do that so I can enjoy it properly.”

“There is a rule for that. You set that rule after the first time it happened, and I was good about it, until today.” Lucifer was sassing Sam now, and he knew it. “Would you like me to lock myself up, or do you want me to wait until you’re home to do it?” 

“I’ll do it, Heylel. Then we’ll see who makes a mess of themselves by the end of it.” Sam said with a smirk even though he knew Lucifer couldn’t see him. 

Lucifer grinned wolfishly. “I thought that the point of me being caged was for me  _ not  _ to make a mess?” he asked innocently. 

Gabriel grinned up at his brother and decided to see if he could push a few buttons, so he shimmied downward and lightly bit his nipple. 

“I believe that’s my discretion isn’t it?” Sam’s voice came across the line low and husky.

“I don’t know, Sam,  _ is  _ it at your discretion?” Lucifer sassed, resisting a gasp at the bite to his nipple. He rarely acted out, especially at this level, and he knew that he was just digging himself a deeper hole with his mate. 

“It is. And you know what you're going to do for me? You’re going to go to the toy chest and take out the blue plug that you like.” Sam whispered to him. “You’re going to put it in and keep it there until I get home and you won’t touch yourself until I say you can.”

Lucifer smiled. “Mmm. Kinky.” he teased. “And what will happen if I disobey?” 

“Then I’ll put that beautiful cock in a cage and take a great amount of pleasure in rubbing your prostate until you're begging to be released.” Sam promised darkly. 

Lucifer shivered. “Mmm, Yes Sir!” he saluted. “Have fun catching the Wendigo! Love you!” He hung up before Sam could respond and put the phone on silent with a laugh. “Mmmm, want to help me semi obey?” he asked his brother. 

“How do you semi obey?” Gabriel asked from where he was focusing his attention on Lucifer’s nipples. Teasing them into tight red peaks. 

“Well, Sam wants me to put in my favorite blue plug and not touch myself.” Lucifer chuckled, rolling his hips. “So I figured. . . put the plug in, but have you do it, and then you can touch me and bring me to completion a few times. Technically, I’m not touching myself and I  _ did  _ put the plug in.” His grin was devilish. 

“How I’ve missed you.” Gabriel said with a smile to match his brother’s. “You’re definitely going to need a renegotiation when he gets home otherwise I’ll always be the loophole.”

************

“GABE!” Lucifer giggled, squirming underneath his brother’s touch. “I thought you said you wouldn’t tickle that wing joint!” 

“I didn’t.” Gabriel grinned as he smoothed his hand over Lucifer’s wing. “I can’t help it if you’re sensitive.”

Sam stopped outside the closed door leading to the nest and listened. He swore that he’d heard voices as he and Dean parted ways. Then he heard giggling and opened the door in a rush. “Luci…” he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two Archangels laughing and batting at each other with their wings.

Lucifer laughed and batted Gabriel’s wings away with his own, not registering his mate’s presence as he had some good, innocent fun with his brother. Catching his wrists, the elder archangel brought the younger one in for a sweet, chaste kiss, running the tips of his dusty rose wings along golden feathers of his brother, smiling at the silver tips to show Heaven that he was now a fully mated angel. “The silver looks good on you, Messenger.” he breathed. 

“Everything looks good on me.” Gabriel teased as he tilted his head slightly to tickle Lucifer’s nose with the beard on his chin. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he watched them. Gabriel was back and Lucifer was smiling, an action that was so rare these days. “You’re home.” He said loud enough to be heard. 

Gabriel tipped back in Lucifer’s arms and looked at Sam upside down with an impish grin.  “You’re good. You should be a hunter.”

Lucifer froze slightly when he heard Sam’s voice but giggled at his brother’s comment. “Hi, Sam.” he said shyly. He knew that he was in  _ some  _ trouble, but didn’t know how much. 

“I should be a hunter. Wonder if they have a good dental plan.” Sam chuckled as he dropped his back by the door and approached the nest. “Hello, Lucifer. Is he the reason you broke rules?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes.” he admitted. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand absently, needing the contact with his brother as his eyes lowered.

Gabriel sat up and squeezed Lucifer’s hand. “Be nice, Sam. We had some things to work out.” 

Sam’s eyes slid to Gabriel as he smirked at him. “I’ll be right with you, Mr. Billy Goat.” He turned his attention back to the older angel. “So did you do what I asked on the phone?”

Lucifer rocked his hand back and forth. “Sort of? I may’ve loopholed out of it.” he confessed. “I  _ did  _ put in the plug, and I, myself, did not physically touch my cock. However, he did.” He smiled at his brother tenderly. “We had a lot of catching up to do.” 

“And what do you think your punishment should be for loopholing out of my instructions?” Sam asked, barely containing his grin. 

Gabriel raised his free hand in the air like a school kid. “I know. He should help me make you scream our names...repeatedly.”

Lucifer laughed and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “This is the first time I’ve loopholed out,  _ ever _ , and under Paragraph D Section 12-B, Fourth Clause, first offenses should go unpunished.” He grinned at Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrow at the angels as Gabriel giggled. “Ohh damn, you’ve been lawyered Sammich.” 

Lucifer looked at Sam. “C’mon, I came up with the idea of contracts and deals. Former Devil, remember? I know how to memorize important clauses.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Which is the entire contract.”

“I can’t win when you both present a united front.” Sam said with an amused sigh. He reached out and tugged on one of Gabriel’s long curls. “Nice look, Thor. You’ll have to give me pointers on how to get it to do that.” He said with a smirk as he walked away into the bathroom. 

“Thor?!” Gabriel puffed up indignantly. “Thor?! I’m smarter, prettier and better endowed than that meat for brains.” he shouted after Sam as the bathroom door shut. “Did you hear what he called me?” Gabriel asked Lucifer as he pointed in the direction Sam had gone. 

“Yes, I did, babe.” Lucifer hummed, bringing his indignant brother in for a kiss. “And you know you’ll always be my Loki.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
